Thor and a jötunn brother, Loki
by Leopardstar6626
Summary: Crystal finds herself lost, woken up in the middle of a road. When she's brought to a warehouse in the city that houses refuges from the apocalyptic conditions. When she meets a intimidating guy named Logan and a mysterious man named Loki. she doesn't remember much, but she knows trouble when she sees it... Feat. Thor


Thoughts :

A girl woke up in a post-apocalyptic city in the future where she stumbles upon a group that somehow survived radiation and natural destruction

Dan 19- oldest aka leader, sketchy past

July- 13- short brown haired ,a tag along she first to join with the group

Noah -14 tall blonde headed kid who joined with hunter

Hunter-15. Brown hair friends with noah

Crystal-14 dirty blonde hair, last to join group past unown

Lane-16marks sister

Mark-14lanes brother

Before the rays, before the world tore itself apart ,people thought about things 9/11 ,our troops in Iraq,ww1, but those thoughts were long put at bay for the disaster that shook humanity down to its knees. The Solar Quake.

INTRO

Buzzing filed crystals ears and an eerie blackness floated within her vision. She opened her eyes.

She was on concrete, no a road, in a city. Everything was quiet, too quiet for a road in the city. She got up off the pavement and walked off the road. Nothing stirred, except the rustling of paper bags or trash littered along the highway in the mist of the big city, not a single car's engine roared.

In fact the cars that were there were littered along the highway useless.

_Where am I? _

A faint buzzing sound had begun to gnaw at her ear as it eventually began to grow louder until she could see a movement from the far end of the high way.

_Should I hide?_

She paused and looked around; there was nowhere to go, so she decided to wait out in the open where she might be able to catch a glimpse.

A black truck appeared and without stopping flew by her going way faster than any speed limit would ever allow.

She turned around sighing with relief and then worry when a high pitched squeal from the trucks breaks made her turn around again.

_They were stopping._

_Should she run? _

_Or wait? _

She stood there waiting not sure it was the right call. She stood stiff along the side of the road when the engine stopped in the truck and the door opened. Out stepped a figure in tattered clothes with a dark hat. He turned towards her, paused and began taking slow steps in her direction.

She was beginning to feel uneasy as the figure got closer.

He suddenly stopped five feet in front of her as if he'd just now noticed her.

"It's a little dangerous to be out her all by yourself ya know." He said

" I don't know where I am" crystal said cautiously

The man paused as if to make a decision, they stood in silence.

The man's hands suddenly shot out and grabbed her, crystal shrieked but it was cut off by the man's hand over mouth. He dragged her into his truck and tied her down with some rope and sped off with crystal still kicking and screaming.

She kicked and screamed for a while when she saw or rather heard a truck coming from behind. The man gave an uneasy grunt and sped faster.

There was a creaking sound coming from the back and then a crunch. Crystal looked in the rearview mirror and saw the other truck ramming into the truck she was in. The man swerved desperately trying desperately to avoid the other truck.

The truck started to tip slowly when the last blow came from the other truck and sent the truck tumbling down the road, both crystal and the man inside.

All crystal could see after the flip was a broken wind shield and the man's head smashed into it. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to see an object moving closer to her side of the flipped car.

Before she could see, she began to get dizzy from being upside down and finally blacked out.

Muffled sounds brought her awake and she looked around. She was in a truck again but not the one that had flipped her. And there were two people sitting in the front.

"Who-where are you taking me?" she questioned

He didn't respond. She sighed and looked out the back window and did a double take. In the bed of the truck were four other people. They didn't seem the least bit concerned that they were going down the highway at fifty miles an hour.

She sat in the back in the seat and had given up on all hopes of escaping. They soon arrived at a warehouse that was in the middle of the city.

Every one of them jumped out and went inside; except for one he paused and slowly lowered himself down off the bed of the truck. He talked to the man who was driving and looked her way. The two men nodded, but the one that had been the back started towards her, she stood stiff clutching the side of the seat. He opened the door and stood there.

He stood almost seven foot with jet black hair and mussels that looked as if he could rip my head off.

"You waitin' for an invitation or somthin'" he chuckled

She didn't respond, but hopped out of the vehicle and followed him to a door outside the building and slowly opened the door and marched inside. In the building it looked more like a bomb shelter than a warehouse were sat down on a makeshift bed in front of a different man.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions" he said

" why am I here, and where am I?" she blurted out

"Well to start off if you weren't here you'd be dead and if you weren't dead you wish you were, so consider this a favor" he said

"I don't know who I am or what's going on or where all the people went!" she said beginning to raise her voice

"Everyone's gone now the died from a solar quake and there are only about a thousand more people on earth" he hissed

After a few moments of silence he left her and she was all alone.

She sat there for a long time trying to get a grip on what she had just heard.

Her eyes began wondering around the large room filled with beds just like hers. A banging sound came from a nearby room and the door opened and many people filled the room walking to what seemed to be their own bed minding their own business and laying down or talking with one another and for the first time she noticed that everyone looked around the same age as her, either late teens or around the late twenties.

Just then a shuffling sound made her jump and turn around. The man from earlier that had led her into the building sat about a foot away in his own bed.

A few moment's passed and he looked up as if he had sensed her looking at him and gave her a stare that reminded her of a feral dog that could come at you any second. He slowly curled his nose and had begun a growl at the back of his throat.

"What are you looking at!" he said leaving traces of the growl in his voice.

He didn't give her a chance to respond and turned over to face away from her.

There was animal like presence that made her stomach curl in uneasiness, but it also made her curious.

She sat there a few moments and then she spoke

"What's your name?"

He didn't move a mussel but spoke a few moments later

"Why do you care?"

"I-I don't know, I guess I'm just curious" she replied a little taken back

"Well curiosity killed the cat" he said warningly with a growl

She didn't press anymore and turned to face the other way.

"Logan" he said

"Excuse me?" she said

"Logan, my name is Logan" he said his voices muffled by a pillow.

She waited a few moments and said

"Crystal"

His only response was a light grunt.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of shuffling feet and running water.

She sat up still dizzy and looked around; most people had gotten up and were at the small sinks near the door. As she got up some on stopped right beside her. She looked up. A tan blond headed man was looking at her.

She furrowed her brows accusingly. He snorted and quickly shoved her off the bed in a rudely manner. She hit the floor with a thud. She looked up to see him walking away chuckling. Hot anger boiled inside her, she was tired of being pushed around!

She quickly got off her feet and threw her fist at the back of his head instantly making him fall over onto the floor. He got up surprised and angry at his attacker. He quickly got to his feet standing abut a full foot above her, and swung, the blow came so fast that she had no time to react. She didn't fall all the way over, but her vision burred. She saw his next blow and dogged it, sending is fist through the air awkwardly. She saw her chanced and swung as hard as she could below his outstretched arm, instantly making him wheeze.

He stopped and looked up her, he swung his other arm and it came down on her back and sent her down on the ground. She then lost her hearing along with her vision. All she could hear was the muffled sound of people, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone crash into him hard, flattening him against the wall where he crumbled.

She recognized him it was Logan. He crouched down beside her and said something, but she couldn't hear anything and her vision became dotted and she finally blacked out.

"Crystal, crystal!" said an urgent voice becoming louder.

" wait wha-?" she mumbled not being able to get her words out

She quickly sat up, she saw Logan and several other people staring at her.

She walked to her bed waving all the people away.

A sharp sting in her arm made her jump. There stood Logan glaring at her.

"What was that for!" she shouted

"For almost getting yourself killed!" he replied sharply

She sat there frowning looking down.

"Why would you care?" I said slowly

He turned to her and gave her a stare with more animal like presence than she'd liked, and didn't reply.

Later, she had gone down to the bottom level of the two story building and ate and helped out with little chores, that had been required there if she were to stay with them. She didn't know most people until this morning, and she'd also made a friend named stray.

"Hey", came a familiar voice from behind

Logan came and sat down beside her at the table with her newest friends. Her friends looked up and their eyes widened.

Logan obviously taking notice made a light grumbling sound out of the corner of his lips that was almost inaudible.

"Hey will meet again in a little bit crystal" they all said in at once and left hurriedly.

"Whats wrong with them?" he said

"I don't know?" she said half listening for she saw someone coming over to her table to sit.

He was a dark haired man with a face as pale as snow and his eyes were unnaturally green.

"Why hello?" he said

"Waits your name?" I asked him

He paused for a second and I felt Logan become uneasy, but he answered.

"Loki"

"Crystal, Logan" I said pointing to him.

He sat there with a smile and Logan and stopped.

"Well I suppose I will see you all in the sleeping headquarters" he said Logan and then at me.

He walked away in his semi gothic clothing and turned into a hallway.

"Stay away from him" he said not taking his eyes off the hallways.

"I can stay with whoever I want!" I snapped back quickly.

"He's not right" he said still not taking his eyes off the hallway getting up and leaving the table.

I got up as well and went to my bed inside the sleeping headquarters when and argument broke out.

"So what, someone has to sleep on the floor!" one man shouted

"We can just build another!" said a girl next to me

"We don't have time!" said another man.

I walked closer to see what they were talking about. There lay my bed and another person's things on it.

I quickly walked over and said

"Hey why is there stuff on my bed?"

"We don't have enough beds so were giving yours to the newbie for the night" she said while turning to leave.

I didn't argue, so I grabbed my extra blanket on the floor and laid it down across from my bed.

It soon became night and everyone soon came to bed except for one, the one that was supposed to be in my bed tonight.

I sat there for a while shivering in the darkness when there came a figure from the darkness.

_Oh no_

_It was him_

His green eyes seemed to glow against the darkness settling in on me giving me chills.

His gaze soon left and he settled down on my bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

Later in the night while everyone was asleep I shivered in the darkness it seemed like 30 below in the warehouse that I shivered violently against the wall.

I turned my gaze to my bed again where my gaze fell upon green eyes.

_He was staring at me_

_How long was he there?_

Not taking my eyes off him I still shivered.

I saw his head look down as if thinking and then up back at me again and said.

"Would you like to sleep in the bed?" he asked

I sat there for a while longer and made a decision.

"Yes" I said wavering

He moved himself to the other side and lifted the covers beside him.

I quickly walked over and got in. The blankets soon returned my warmth but I still shivered.

My body tensed when he rested his back against mine and yet I still shivered.

He turned to his other side and slowly put his arm across me making me tenser than before but warm as I fell asleep with the sound of him breathing against my neck.


End file.
